Magnet (PewdieCry Fanfiction)
by XxAlisaCrystalxX
Summary: Always... we would be like this. Unable to escape each other's grasp... unable to forget the bad memories we formed... all the crimes we caused to be paid... yet, it can't. We can't stop our craving... always stuck... within each other. Contains: Coarse Language and Smut, obviously...


Magnet (PewdieCry Fanfiction)

**A.N:(This story is not real. Also, I have to include that I know that Cry and Pewdie would never cheat on their wonderful girlfriends at all. This is based in an alternate universe in which they love each other more than their girlfriends, but this is not true in real life. I respect the two as friends, and that is all, nothing more. Thank you for reading this if you did and enjoy)**

**-Warning... this does contain Coarse Language and Smut... Sorry...-**

There is this secret we hide from our girlfriends. From the entire world. This was our dirty little secret. Only something we would share between each other... but keeping the truth from everyone hurts, doesn't it? Well, it even hurts the both of us. However. We can't stop... we want each other's touch and kiss. I want everything from you, Felix... Pewdie.

Another night together... I held myself in the corner of my mostly empty room, thinking of this secret and everything we had been doing together. Honestly, I didn't want to think... just sit. What I really wanted was to be held by him... feel him... be within his embrace. Cheesy? I know. My legs decided to stand on their own, as I looked out the window, searching way up into the clouds. It seemed to calm me down a bit... _a bit._ However, the guilt seemed to catch up to me, choking me. Again, I was on square one once.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; _

_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. _

_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, _

_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

Tonight is the night. We haven't really been with each other lately mainly because of... Marzia. She always wants me to go out and do things with her. It isn't awful, of course. In fact, it is really fun. But... I am always overcomed with guilt. Marzia is a kind and amazing girl, yes, I know. It's just... I don't feel the way like I do with Cry. I know its bad... but I cannot stop myself. It is like... I want to have Cry all to myself, but I would also hate to leave a broken-hearted Marzia. I mean, I hate it when people I have become so close with end up being hurt by me. So, thats why I haven't broken up with Marzia. Still, Cry has his own girlfriend... I really shouldn't be thinking too much of this...

Tonight is the night, that is all that matters. I will finally be able to show Cry all the love I can give. "HEY PEWDS!" My heart seemed to skip a beat as I heard that lovely voice I had grown fond of. My head turned to find that the male I wanted for so long. He was wearing his normal green jumper, black skinny jeans as well as his mask. He had become so accompied by it that we kind of have forgotten what he actually looks like. Well, mostly us. Not me. Every night we share our moment, he takes it off so that I can stare deeply into his blue eyes. He was beautiful. Sometimes I would question why he would even need to wear such a mask to cover perfection.

"Hey, Cry" he gave a quick smile before taking a seat beside me on the park bench.

"So... tonight, huh? Marzia would be out?" Cry questioned, and at the sound of her name, that burning guilt came rushing back.

"Yeah. All night." I answered his question, brushing my arm up against him as a hint to hold his hand, which he ignored completely.

"I see..." he simply replied, looking off at the distance and watching some children play around on the field. I frowned at this as he wasn't paying much attention to me. This really was getting awkward.

"Pewds.. don't you think... we should stop all this?" He questioned in a mumble, probably frightened that I might refuse in a shout. But, I didn't. I wasn't that kind of person. All I did was raise a fist in the air and in his eyesight, so that he could see what I was trying to do. He smiled, snickering a bit before brofisting me quickly. We both shared a bucket load of laughs... and soon enough... the sun was setting.

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, _

_moving from our lips to our tongues, _

_what we're doing do might be unforgivable, _

_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

As we got into the room, I couldn't stop myself. I had grabbed Cry's arm and pushed him up against the wall. Shocked at first, I comforted him with the use of my lips. He seemed to grow into it as he slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing back with just as much passion as I was. We released for a few intakes of breath, before joining together as if hungry for each other. As if we needed to feel and touch each other or else we would die. Right... After a few moments had passed, I pulled my face away from his, grabbing ahold of his mask. With the use of my other hand, I slowly undid his laces. Once undone, I pulled the mask from his face and placed it on the table right next to us. His eyes were shut, and he was blushing a deep red. His shoulders seem to be rising as well, as if he was nervous.

I smiled at this and leaned in again, gently pressing my lips again. He was blushing really deep, it was kind of funny.

"Pewdie..." he softly spoke in a tone he would only use for me. Grabbing his hand, I lifted it to smear my lips against his knuckles.

"Yes, Cry?" I whispered back, trying to sound as soft as he was being, but my thick accent stopped me. He seemed to fidget a bit in my hold, biting down on his lips, and boy I would be lying if I didn't find it enticing.

"C-Can you... hold me...?" I was slightly shocked at his request, but didn't deny it. My arms wrapping around him and pressing his head against my chest.

"Cry..." I whispered in his ear to tease him, which worked perfectly. He shifted around in my hold again, allowing me to get access to the most sensitive part of him.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. _

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin. _

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. _

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

"UGH!" Felix's lips had immediately gone to my neck and began to kiss and suck, driving me to complete insanity. My armss seemed to have snaked around to his back and grip at his shirt, pulling it. Everything was getting too hot too quickly, and it was getting too tight down 'there'.

"P-Pewds..." I shuttered. He used a hand to grab my head and pull it to the side, allowing him to access more skin to suck and tease, which he did.

"Mmhmmm..." I had to close my eyes, feeling too embarrassed of Felix's actions. The confidence I had before was completely forgotten about... I was being commanded under this mad swedish man I turned to love.

Wait... did I say love? Okay, so I DON'T love him... it is just the things he seems to do to me always... I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! Then again... is he with me? I mean, he wouldn't betray Marzia if he wasn't, right? Thinking back that first night we did it together... we were both drunk. Marzia had gone out with her friends and so I told her I'll hang out with Felix while she was missing. We had an awesome night playing as much video games as we could, and drinking to our hearts content. It wasn't the same amount of beer I would drink compared to when I'm with the LNC, but it still felt awesome. During the drunken haze, me and Felix ended up doing it with each other. I didn't realize that I had actually done it with Felix until the next morning, where I found a male sleeping beside me. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Peach-skin. Like a Prince, you could say. We agreed it was a huge mistake and that we should never do it again... until...

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up; _

_if you love me, then show me some fidelity. _

_I can't help but like "weird" things, _

_so let's just go as far as we can go._

We did it again a week later, just because Marzia wasn't giving him enough. Which I think would be true. She doesn't seem like the person to have sex a lot, now. We promised that it would be the only time we ever do it, but then each week, it kept happening. Marzia would always go out for the night and we would always be in the same situation. I actually don't know why I kept going with this... I mean, I know its bad, and for Christ's sake, I'm not in love with him... but... what makes all this? Are we even friends now?

"F-Felix..." the groans of his name seemed to be pouring out of my lips uncontrollably. It was really unforgivable what we were doing. The regret seemed to flow away again as I was sucked into a world of pure bliss. A world created by Felix. He seemed to have pulled away, smiling slightly when he saw red marks scattered across my neck. When I saw these, I gasped, eyes widened.

"PEWDS! How am I gonna explain... THIS?!" I growled, completely freaking out. I mean, HOW! He laughed softly as he would. "Use a scraf or something" he smiled then kissed my lips once again. His eyes began to flutter shut but not mine... I couldn't. I felt way too guilty. Felix grabbed my wrists and lifted them up, pinning them against the wall that I was up on. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance... which I gave without much of a fight. He fought around with my tongue, making it hot in my mouth. Pulling out for a moment, his eyes fluttered open to look up at my blushing face.

"Cry... shall we take this to the bed...?"

_With a heart that has gone astray, _

_we will melt so easily, _

_that there's no free time for us _

_even to feel each other's tenderness._

Cry's eyes widened which made him one hundred times more beautiful, since his eyes were such a perfect shade of blue. It also seemed to have sparks of a lighter blue, making his eyes literally shine. "Um... o-okay..."

I smiled at his nervous self, grabbing his hand to quickly press against my cheek. He seemed a bit shock of my action, especially the way my eyes were piercing his. Turning my head, I kissed his palm before pulling it down. I lead him over to the bed where I first lied down, comfort immediately taking me, allowing him to lie over me. Our hands joined, as well as our lips. I loved this... I loved him...

That first night wasn't on accident. I felt like me and Marzia was slowly breaking away. Our once affection for each other fading into nothiness. I think it was because I made video's most instead of spending time with her. She seemed to be going out so many times too. Always with her friends... So, when Cry told her that he would accompany me, I was glad. We had a heap of fun, taking my mind off the whole Marzia situation. I didn't want to reveal anything to him about her, so I ignored it and tried to be the life of the party... even when there was only two of us. I remembered after our countless drinking contests, Cry eventually got drunk enough so that he would get a pounding headache in the morning. His mask accidentally... 'Slipped off'... and I instantly fell in love with him. When his face was shown to me for the first time... my heart was beating so fast, it felt impossible. I know, it is weird to fall in love with your friend after one look at their true form, probably worst with your best friend...

I had done something horrible that night... I had slept with him in this very bed. Completely cheating on Marzia and abusing our friendship. That next morning, when I saw that he was freaking out and worrying about me, I lied. I told him that it was mistake and that we could never do it again... and then I lied again. I told him Marzia wasn't giving me 'enough'. Of course it was true, but still... He decided to give me his body for that night while she was gone, but he was also in full guilt of his action. This repeated each time... over and over again. Soon enough, Cry ended up getting a girlfriend. I thought it would be harder so I begged... he accepted, as long as it was never mentioned. As long as we never began to love each other, then that is fine. I think he is slowly falling in love with me... slowly. Just a few more times... then I will have his heart. I will truly have him to myself.

I seemed to have pin Cry down, completely dominating him with our lip on lip action. He moaned deeply one time, which made him unbearably sexy. I couldn't control my actions... I needed to hear everything from him. Everything he was able to give. I wanted him so much... I pulled away for a moment, and he stared a bit confused but mostly lost. "Pewdie..?" Grinning, I began to unbutton my shirt and then threw it away. He seemed to be flustered completely. Leaning down, I undid his buttons one by one before complete. I got it off with his aid, throwing the material away, ready to show my affection.

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, _

_and end up crying in tears. _

_You whispered "It's okay" to me, _

_but were you also crying?_

He was driving me crazy... every tease he inflicted was unbearing. I felt like I was on fire... and we weren't even that extreme yet. He seemed to have stripped me of my jeans and undergarments, already licking up and down my hard member. "Ugh.. aha... mmmhmmm..." Biting down on my lip, I muffled down my moans so that the neighbours or possibly ANYONE ELSE BESIDES FELIX to hear. He seemed pleased with my reactions, fastening his teasing and sucking. He is a horrible person... he is such a horrible p- UGH! I released a hot white liquid into his mouth, making me shiver and shake at the feeling. OH GOD! IT FELT SO GOOD!

It seemed to calm down and finally done. I looked at Felix and laughed at his messy face. "You got a little..." he licked his lip to taste some of it, in which I hit him playfully. He laughed at this and reached over to grab the box of tissues resting on the nightstand. I grabbed a few just to help him get it off, apologizing every time I got way too close to his eyes that he REFUSED to close. After we completed, he placed the tissues on the nightstand and then leaned down, joining our lips again. I could taste it... my... He pulled away, smiling... but it was a different kind of smile. He usually had this entertaining or charming kind of smile... but this was different. His smile was sweet and pleasing. His eyes seem to flicker with the kind of flame Cheyenne had for me. Cheyenne...

"Pewds... I think that's enough. I mean..." his smile seemed to have faded and his eyes gone dark and almost sad. Confused, I reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Cry... I love you..." My eyes widened at his words... he-he what...? "Cry... please... let me show you how much I love you..." His eyes weren't focused on me, but his hand seemed to be gently stroking up and down my chest and belly. I cringed at this statisfication, twitching a bit, but he didn't seem to have taken notice at my action. "Ryan... I love you so much..." slowly and carefully, he pressed his lips against mine again. However, what was different was that he was being more gentle then he was before. And what was also weird was the fact that he pulled away before I could even kiss him back... His eyes seemed to flicker with that flame once again. He... he's not lying? W-What...?

_What has been repeating is not our dream, _

_but the unmistakably realistic "we." _

_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, _

_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

"UGH!" Thrusting inside him was so great... it felt like we were a match. He was moaning greatly under me, unable to shut himself up even when he was trying to. I watched the every emotion running through his face, enjoying it. "P...Pew..." he couldn't even finished. Opening one eye, he looked up at me, and I saw it. That look in his eyes. He arched his brow, before turning his head back down against the dozens of pillows, trying to muffle the moans but failing. I pulled out for a second, though immediately wanting to be inside of him, grabbing his body and turning him around on his back. My lips connected with his, just to distract him a bit. My hands lifted his exposed legs and gently pushed myself in. He left my mouth to moan once again. "PEWDIE!"

I pushed myself in deeper, then pulled out. Repeating that process over and over again, growing deeper inside of him. He groaned every time I pushed in, unable to stop himself. "P-P-Pewdie... UGH..." He tried to hide his face from me by using a pillow, but I had stopped him, pressing my lips against his. His moans seemed to be coming out from him. Slowly, his arms snaked around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. Our lips pushing harder together. "O-OH!" Pulling away quickly, I grabbed his hands, making my shoulders hold his legs up for me. Our fingers scrabing against each other. "Mmhmmm... F-Felix... you are s-so deep..." he sighed, blessed that he was even able to make out some words. I didn't reply though, still trying to deliver as much love as a man is capable of.

"F-Felix... hold... M-M-M-ME-ME!" I did as he commanded, stopping my thrusting for just a moment and grabbing his body. Sitting up, he seemed to slip onto my member, releasing a loud groan and then gripping tightly at my hair. I began thrusting into him, his moans growing louder with each thrust into him. Once, I ended up finding his G-Spot since he had arched his back, member pressing hard against my chest. "O-O-OH RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK YES..." I smirked at his cuss, and began directing my thrusts at his pleasure shot, feeling his walls twitch against my cock. His fingers crawled up to his face, biting down on his digits just to hold back the waterfalls of moans, but only encouraged it.

"Aha... Felix... I-I am so f-fucking close..." he told me, dropping his hands to my chest, breathing harshly against my exposed neck, which sent shivers to run up and down my skin. "M-Me too..." I replied in his ear in a slight shutter. "C-Come into me... I want you to- hah- come into m-me..." he cringed a bit, pressing his head against my shoulder, releasing a shutter and groan. I was slightly surprised at his words, but soon grew hot and forgot what he said. My mouth seemed to have open itself, ready to say something. Leaning closer to his ear, I began to speak."Cry... I love you..." I mumbled into his ear. He seemed to have frozen up for a second, remaining completely silent. Not even a single moan was released. Soon enough, it was overcomed with moans and groans. "Felix... Felix... Fe- UGH AHA!" Lanuching his head up, he climaxed, releasing his liquid all over our bellies and chests. But I wasn't done. Not yet.

Pushing him down again, I continued to thrust into him harder and faster. Moans and shutters poured from me and him. Our skin slapping against skin seemed to have echoed in the room, urging me closer to my end. "Come inside... F-Felix.. come... mhmmm... AHH!" And I did, releasing everything into his entrance, watching him cringe and arch his back as the white liquid poured into him. I released a shutter each time I spruted down some into him, feeling that twitching feeling I so desired. Slowly, we calmed down, and my whole body seemed to grow weak. I pulled out from him, the stickiness making it a bit hard but I manged, then fell beside him. We were both breathing heavily, desperately trying to regain our breath. Eventually, we did, and I swooped up Cry into my arms, him not trying to pull away nor deny me. Except, gradually accept me. His head pressed up against my chest, as he slowly licked off the mess he made. It made me giggle a little. Grabbing his chin, I looked down at him and grinned softly. "Let's clean it off, k?" He seemed a bit tired, but nodded.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. _

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin. _

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. _

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

After we were done, Felix took me into his arms again, holding me as I was precious to him, different from the other times we had done it. This was actually the first time I allowed him to ejact into me... usually I'll tell him not. I didn't know why I did actually... but it was such an amazing feeling. Feeling his warm seed hit inside me, deep within, just... felt so statisfying. Does that mean... I have fallen in love with him? "Cry... This might be the last time... we do this. I have noticed... this is wrong. You shouldn't be giving your body to me... just to make me happy" Felix spoke up, and his words... honestly... stopped my heart. I felt truly terrible for cheating on Cheyenne, and for making Felix cheat on Marzia. They are both amazing people, and we are so very lucky to have them in our life but... Felix... he is so perfect in every single way... I just can't seem to avoid him. Avoid all this... I must have fallen in love with him... Damn...

Does that mean I have to leave Cheyenne? I mean, I really don't want to. I do not really wanna make her hate me in any way... but... I also don't want to keep breaking her heart. Is this thing between me and Felix always gonna be a secret? No... I don't want to keep hiding in the shadows. Seriously, I have been kept in there for way too long, so long that it was kind of getting sickening. Damn it Felix... if that night... if that night never happened, I probably wouldn't have these feelings. We wouldn't be hurting others inculding ourselves. I don't want that. I don't want to have this kept away like it isn't suppose to exist. It is so hard... I can't seem to get the way I want. I get close, but fall back to the beginning. Under his touch, I become vunerable. Unable to stop him, nor myself, from carrying on these actions. This isn't right though... this isn't right.

"Yeah..." his hand cupped the back of my head, raising it up a bit, so that his lips could quickly kiss my forehead. Leaving me in a bit shocked position, I stared eye widened. Heart beating so hard against my chest. Pulling away, he watched my eyes swim about. My face grew hot... and immediately... I needed him... again. One more time... one last time... I need him. I pulled from his grasp, leaving him in a confused state. Pushing the blanket off, we were revealed to each other again. I sat on his lower part, lifting up my butt a bit and grabbed his member. "C-Cry...?" I gave him a sensual look, then slowly slipped onto his member. Gasping and squeezing both my eyes shut, feeling already pleasure by the fact that he was inside me again. I had grown so accustomed to it, I feel empty without him inside. Under the pain and pleasure, I lifted my hips up so that the tip was close to the exit before lanuching myself back into him, moaning softly when he was deep within me.

"C-Cry? W-What are you d-doing..?" He seemed extremely confused, but he couldn't lie if he were to say that he was enjoying this sight at all. Snickering deeply in my famous 'Cry Reads' voice, I grinned and began to spoke: "Last time... should be the best...eh...?" Continuing with my pattern, then plunging down onto him again, moaning as he was really deep in. Itching closer and deeper with each drop. Repeating this, I had to lean over against him, holding my ass cheek just to carry on this pleasure. It was getting way too much. Felix seemed to just be watching my every move, looking as though he was enjoying this more then was suppose to be. "Cry.." His voice whispered against my ears, and I moaned even more. "No... say my name. My real name. Say my name, Felix..." My was breathing heavy, feeling myself grow sweaty again and burning with eroctic feelings. I heard a soft snicker from him before leaning closer to my ear. "Ryan.." I shivered in excitement, trying to bite down on the moans. "Ryan... I love you.. Oh god... I love you." "Felix... I love you... I love you so much. Fuck!" I pulled out and grabbed him up into a sitting position. Pressing my back against his chest, I pushed his member into me again, moaning as it immediately hit my sweet spot. His arms wrapped around me after my groan of pure pleasure.

"Fuck... Felix... I need more... I need you..." He began thrusting upwards into my hole after my words, starting off with a fast and harsh pace, constantly hitting my sweet spot to completely drive me nuts. His lips left more marks on my skin, marking me as his. Biting down on my lips, my hand moved to my again erected member, runninng my fingers over the tip a few times, creating more tingly feelings to this rollarcoaster ride. He seemed to see what I was doing, and so he helped. Harshly grabbing my member and playing with it, making my moans seem to pour much more than the first time. "C-Come inside again. I want to be filled of you..." This was so wrong, begging so much, so needingly. It was kind of disgusting, if you think about. Soon enough, we were edging closer and closer to the end. Our last moment together. This was the final time. The memories that we had would be chained up in the deepest and most darkest place of our brains... forever, "Felix... say my name... I want to hear you say it again..." I begged, turning my head to the side. He did so, but in a lower voice, in his sweet sweden accent. My body filled with that familiar feeling, and soon enough, I burst, shortly being followed by him. The climax seemed much more higher than before... better...

As our climaxs ended and we pulled out from each other, I turned around, allowing him to wrap my arms around me. "Felix... thank you..." The tears seemed to be coming up, but I couldn't. I couldn't cry here...Will I be too weak to cry...? "I love you, Cry. That is the last time I'll say that... until..." he stopped himself from continuing, just quickly kissing my lips then lying the both of us down, holding me in a tight embrace. His heart... seemed to be beating really loud. "Felix... I love you too..." I rubbed my cheek against his chest, feeling the blanket soon climb back up onto our bodies. Slowly, without another word spoken nor a move made, we fell into a sweet slumber. The last slumber we would be spending together.

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, _

_that even if we separate, we will reunite again. _

_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. _

_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

"See ya Marzia!" I waved my dear love off at the airport, standing beside the car door and watching her walk off, a sad smile on her face. "Will miss you!" She called in her cute voice, making me blush a bit. Nodding, I fastened my waving until she was finally gone. Marzia was going back home for the week to visit her family. I had to stay but just so I can work on some new video's. Of course, we would talk over skype. "Guess that is that..." I sighed, kind of saddened by the fact that she might be gone from me for a little while.

"Come on. Let's get back and play some co-op" Cry suddenly spoke up, already opening his door and getting into the car. I looked at him and smiled, nodding.

After our last moment a few weeks ago, we promised to never do that stuff together again. And we have been doing pretty good. I actually have started to feel more closer to Marzia than I have ever had. Cry spends every single day with his girl, which is completely sweet. Our relationship hasn't changed, we are still the best of friends as always. I am glad. It had been awhile since we had time alone, so we thought might as well spend it playing some video's and upload them on youtube. It is gonna be a heck of a time. I got into the car and put my seat belt on, starting the car up and again and zooming out of the parking spot, which was quickly taken by a blue bettle.

Returning home, we talked about the few game selections we were gonna play, and agreed on Portal 2. YEAH! SOLVING PUZZLES! As we got home, we kind of rushed in, almost forgotting to close the door and set up everying. Cry kept his mask on and kind of scooted out of the view of the camera, which was kind of funny. Now, ready to play.

After we finished playing, we turned off the camera and ended our bundle of laughs after a failed attempt of completing a puzzle. "Okay, well, I will get the cans from the fridge" Cry spoke up, standing up from his spot and beginning to make his way over. I nodded, and looked through the game cases, just to see what game we should play again. Portal wasn't going so good, so yeah. As he returned, he threw the can over to me, which I caught it easily. He laughed and fell beside me, cracking up his beer and lifting his mask a bit to drink. I didn't stare though, knowing that I would never go back to this if I looked for a second. I cracked my can opened and drank. Drinking down on the pain... I still loved him. Yet, my feelings for Marzia had grown so much, that it pains me to even think of him as a romance interest. I was such an awful human being that needed to be paying for his crimes.

We pulled the cans from each of our lips and placed it on the coffee table on the side of Cry. Picking up the controller, I entered a game we could play. "Hey, you won't mind if I take off my mask, right? It gets really hot in here. Especially now since it is summer..." Cry asked, looking over at me with his eyes staring through the holes of the mask he had grown so comfortable with. I was slightly surprised by his request, but regarded it as a normal thing that is understandable. I nodded, and moved my eyes to the screen beginning to flash with the opening. "Thanks" he undid his laces and pulled the mask from his face, bangs falling over his blue eyes. Placing the mask so confidently on the table, he looked at me. My eyes seemed to have dragged away from the t.v, to stare at his god-like features. A smile was perked up onto his face, before directing his eyes to the screen and grabbing ahold of the controller. I tried doing the same... but something stopped me. This next part... is the big mistake. I... I-I broke our promise.

I did something horrible. Truly horrible.

We kept drinking, encouraging Cry to drink more and sometimes challenging him to little drinking contests like before. He would protest a bit, but eventually give in. Soon enough, I got him drunk enough and... leaned in for a kiss. But his hands clasped against my chest, holding me back away from his beautiful face and pink lips. "Pewdie... what are you doing...?" His voice was confused, and his facial expression promoted that feeling.

"One kiss... just one kiss, that'll be all..." I begged silently under my breath, waiting for his answer. It took him awhile to reply since he was barely consious to say something, but eventually drunkenly shrugged.

"O-One kiss" He hiccuped, which made me giggle. The thing I was about to do was extremely bad. I didn't derserve to do this at all. To have Cry as someone by my side, someone I could trust, someone I could rely my life on.

"Pewds... this is the only time. We have a promise to keep..." he mumbled, before doing another hiccup.

Smiling, I nodded. "Yes... I know..." cupping his face, I used my thumbs to stroke his cheek carefully just to show how much I really cared. Slowly, I leaned in for a sweet kiss. Our lips connected, and fireworks blew off in my stomach. Melting immediately under the comfort of his lips, unable to tear away. His lips had been untouched since our last moment. Cheyenne and Cry must not share must kisses between each other, oddly enough since they had been going out long enough. Eventually, I knew it was enough, pulling away from him gently and slowly, hands still cupped around his face.

"Was that good... Cry..?" My eyes went to his, and I saw that his eyelid's were almost shut, drunkenly opened just to stay awake. His lips parted a bit, which made me want to join our lips together again, but not yet. Forcing my eyes to drag away from his pink beauties instead into his shinning blue eyes... He remained silent, blushing lightly thanks to the amount of beer. Man, he needs to his drinking under control or else something other than this might happen. Then again, I was daring him to drinking challenges so... I might be at fault here. His lips parted from one another before he began to speak:

"One more..." I was a bit shocked by his drunken words, but smiled soon after, leaning in for another kiss, just as passionate as the first. Pulling away for a second time, I looked up at his shinning blue eyes, seeing that his blush grew darker in color. "One more..." and the pattern keeps going.

Over and over again, we make this mistake. This memory always on replay. Knowing that its all wrong, we are unable to resist each other's touch... as if we so need it to live on and on. Like two magnets, even if we are too grow seperate, I know it'll be okay...

"Don't worry about it, Pewds"


End file.
